The Savior of Skyrim
by Silvershadow426
Summary: Almaria, a Po' Tun from ancient Akavir, suddenly finds herself in Skyrim and learns she is the next Dragonborn. Unsure if she can handle her newfound destiny, she must learn how to handle herself in this new land as well as try to take down the World-Eater himself, Alduin. OC main questline. Rated M for Game of Thrones vibes in later chapters.


Almaria gripped her bow tightly as her sharp blue eyes focused on the horizon. The horns had been blown, and the risk of the Tsaesci invading was high. The Po' Tun had already received word that those venomous snakes had managed to take control of the dragons, and if they chose to attack with them the war would surely be over.

"You prepared to die for your king, Kitten?" a voice said snidely beside her. Almaria's golden striped fur fluffed up indignantly at the nickname that has plagued her since childhood, but she didn't look away from her post.

"Of course I am, Do'Saad," she growled back. "And do not call me that, we both know I can easily defeat you in combat."

Do'Saad, a dark brown Po' Tun with lighter brown stripes, stepped onto the ledge next to Almaria. He easily towered over her as he readied his own bow.

"Being small and agile means nothing to a race of pure warriors," he responded, purposefully looking down at the top of the smaller tiger's head.

Almaria remained silent, not giving her childhood rival the satisfaction of an argument, especially at such a crucial time. Her ears perked forward after a few seconds to the sound of the horn once again.

It blew twice.

"That cannot be," Do'Saad muttered as he lowered his bow and stared in amazement. Almaria followed his gaze as the Po' Tun quickly realized that it wasn't an invasion, but a retreat.

The sky was swallowed in a massive cloud of black dragons, and as they flew closer some of the tigers could see blood and other injuries on the great beasts' bodies.

"Hold your weapons!" one of the watchers called from the top of a tower. In her excitement Almaria dropped her bow and quickly made her way down to meet the dragons.

"Kitten!" Do'Saad hissed after her. "Get back up here, you can't go down there!" But Almaria ignored him, and managed to find a perch that sat a little away from the oncoming dragons.

The dragons landed on the border of the city, some landing more gracefully than others from the lack of injuries. Tosh Raka, a great and muscular orange and black striped Po' Tun and King of the Tigers, greeted the dragons with a low bow. His action was followed by the crowd behind him.

"Oh, great dragons of Akavir, what have the Po' Tun done to be blessed by your presence?" Almaria rolled her eyes at Tosh Raka's groveling. While the Po' Tun worshiped the dragons to a great extent, Almaria found them interesting at most. She had always wanted to speak with one, but with a mutual respect. Tosh Raka was her king, and was behaving like one of his own subjects.

One of the dragons stepped forward and eyed the Tigers. His scales were black as night, blacker than the other dragons behind him, and they jutted out like stone pillars. The skin of his wings bent and flexed with every movement, and there were some small rips from previous battles. As he scanned the area, Almaria noticed that his eyes were as red as fresh blood. His appearance frightened her, but also intrigued her.

"Drem yol lok," he greeted, his voice booming. "You are Tosh Raka of the Po' Tun?" The Tigers visibly shivered at his voice; it was low with a constant growl, and it held power with every word that could command any being.

Tosh Raka straightened up, trying his best to compose himself. "I am. Welcome to our city." He glanced at some of the other dragons before addressing the leader again. "I see some of your companions are injured. We would be honored to help treat all of you."

The black dragon huffed with a nod before turning to address the others.

"Nust fen hiif, bo voth niin (They will help, go with them)," he commanded. Almaria pricked her ears again as she listened to the foreign language. It sounded so familiar to her, and yet she couldn't catch what he was saying.

He turned back to address Tosh Raka. "My name is Alduin. We have been fleeing from the Viimuz, the snake people. They have already captured my red brothers."

Tosh Raka's fur bristled. "The Tsaesci," he muttered with hatred lacing his tongue. "If you need it, we will assist in any way we can."

"Kogaan (thanks)," Alduin nodded. "I am going to scout for others. When I return we shall discuss a battle strategy."

Tosh Raka bowed again and departed for his room. Alduin, leaving the rest of the dragons in the Po' Tun's care, turned to depart. Before he did, he locked eyes with Almaria. She held her breath for some reason as those ruby red eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

Alduin broke their gaze as he flapped his massive wings and soared into the sky, forcing Almaria to close her eyes against the wave of wind that followed. When she opened them again, the massive dragon was already miles away. Regaining her composure, the small cat leaped back up to her post and re-positioned her bow onto her back, Alduin's eyes seared into her memory.

Hours passed and night had fallen before Alduin returned to the Po' Tun, landing just on the inside of the city gates. He was alone however, not having found a single other dragon to aid him and his brothers. Almaria only stared at him from her perch, wondering what must be going through his mind at the idea of losing so many others to those wretched snakes.

"Zu'u mindok hi los til (I know you're there)," the dragon's voice growled, yet his head did not turn to face Almaria. She stiffened, wondering if she should approach and also wondering what he was saying to her. Again, the strange familiarity of the words drew her to the dragon. She nervously bit her lip, and leaped down to the ground.

Alduin was massive, towering many feet above the small cat; his claws were as long as her tail and thicker than her torso, and his glowing red eyes were nearly the size of her head. She tried to contain her trembling in his presence.

"Do you fear me, mortal?" he asked.

"N-no," the tiger stammered. "I... admire." She paused to find the right words. "The Po' Tun, we worship dragons. Tosh Raka wants to become one, but he does not know how."

"And what would Tosh Raka do if he somehow became a dovah?" Alduin slowly lowered his head closer to the ground to match her eye level, his sharp scales glistening.

She gulped, hoping she wouldn't accidentally say the wrong thing. "I believe he would want to wipe out the Tsaesci, to get revenge on everything they have done to us and the dragons."

Alduin was silent for a long moment, but finally spoke again. "It appears that I made the right decision in asking your people for help in this war. I'm sure we'll turn the tides soon."

The great dragon raised his head again and started making his way further into the city. He looked down at Almaria one last time. "Daar geinro faan (This one's name)?"

"Almaria." The cat was taken aback by her own confidence with her introduction.

Alduin nodded and turned away. Almaria stood there in awe, staring after him. She had spoken to a dragon like a normal cat, unlike Tosh Raka's pathetic mewling from earlier.

Before he got too far, she had a sudden urge to ask him one question.

"Wait, Alduin! Why does your language sound so familiar to me when I cannot speak it nor completely understand it?"

Alduin stopped, but didn't look at her. He remained silent, as if he was trying to think of an answer for her. He finally responded with, "I suppose we will find out soon, in time." And with that, Alduin left a slightly confused tiger behind in the streets.

The next morning there was chaos.

Deep magic had been performed on Tosh Raka as he stood in front of his subjects. The Po' Tun stared in awe and fear at the mighty striped dragon that towered above them all. Tosh was now nearly the size of Alduin, with two great wings protruding from his shoulders and a mane of fur flowing down his neck and back. Two long fangs stretched towards his chin, and the ground shook with every step. He let out a great roar that echoed over the whole city.

"My people," his voice boomed, "today is a historic day. Last night I was blessed by the gods after years of praying and worshiping, and I now have this beautiful form.

"We will no longer be known as the Po' Tun, and the lands of Akavir and outward will tremble at the name of Ka Po' Tun!"

The tigers, no longer afraid but realizing what was happening, cheered with support and excitement.

"The Tsaesci will pay for what they've done," Tosh continued. "And once we have won this war and conquered Akavir, the rest of Nirn will be ours!"

The newly named Ka Po' Tun roared and yelled with new vigor. Do'Saad nudged Almaria with excitement.

"Hear that, Kitten? With Tosh Raka's new form and the dragons on our side, there is no way those snakes have a chance!"

Almaria, however, could only stare with regret at what was happening around her. Her bright blue eyes scanned the faces of every cheering cat, not realizing what they were getting into.

"No, no no," she muttered frantically. "He cannot do this."

"What are you talking about?" Do'Saad asked indignantly. "We are going to win, what are you not getting?"

Almaria looked up at him fearfully. "Winning a war is one thing, but taking over the land is something else entirely." She didn't give the other tiger time to say anything else as she quickly ran off toward the city gates. As she ran, she thought about her brief conversation with Alduin the night before.

_He is not responsible for this, is he?_

The outskirts of the city were empty, but she looked around anyway. How hard could it be to find a giant black dragon? But there was nothing; no heavy breathing, no flapping wings, nothing.

"I should not have said anything," Almaria mewled to herself. "What if he did do this to Tosh?"

She covered her ears with her paws as the cheers seemed to get louder and louder. "What kind of warrior am I? I should be just as excited, and yet I am as scared as a tiny kitten."

The cheering sounded like it was all around her now, drowning her in sound as dragon roars joined in as well. The longer it lasted, the more the cheering sounded like cries of war as many people charged into battle. Almaria shut her eyes tight and crouched on the ground, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by feelings of violence and death. She gritted her teeth and a growl formed in the back of her throat.

"Vuth (stop)!" She shouted and everything went silent.

Almaria slowly opened her eyes and observed her new surroundings. Her great city that once stretched before her was now completely gone, and was now replaced by miles and miles of white, blank space. She couldn't tell where the horizon stopped and the sky began, if either one actually existed.

"When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world," a voice suddenly boomed behind her. Almaria jumped from the sudden noise and looked behind her. Out of nowhere, a giant dragon had appeared.

"When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles," the dragon continued. The voice sounded like hundreds talking at once, as if this great beast contained all the souls that were speaking to her.

"When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls," the dragon took a step towards Almaria. She wanted to run, but was paralyzed from fear. This dragon was enormous, bigger than Alduin and Tosh Raka combined.

"When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding," the voices echoed all around the cat, but all she could do was stare in awe. As the dragon walked closer, she noticed that it was not made of solid scales but of golden light.

"The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn." The dragon bowed down to come to eye level with Almaria, who was now much more confused than afraid.

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I? What are you talking about?" Questions spilled out of her mouth faster than she expected, but for a giant golden dragon to start speaking riddles to her, she thought she deserved to be confused.

"Dovahkiin," the dragon stated without answering any of Almaria's many questions, "your time has finally come."

"Dovah... what?" Almaria's question again went unanswered. The dragon stood back to its full height and spread its wings wide. Looking down at the cat, its eyes glowed a miraculous light and Almaria felt her body being pulled in every direction at once.

The dragon suddenly disappeared and the room warped around her. Almaria yowled in pain as she tossed and turned in empty space that rushed past her. She pressed her paws against her head as it started to pound, and she couldn't even think about what was going on.

Just as she thought she would be torn to pieces, she suddenly found herself rolling through white snow. While it had helped cushion her fall, she still felt horrible and pained and decided to just lay where she landed.

"Hey, what was that?" Almaria could barely hear voices approaching as her vision was starting to blur along the edges.

"H-help," she whispered, too exhausted to say anything else. As two figures approached closer, she completely passed out.


End file.
